ufp_memoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Exploration Intelligence Initiative
General Starfleet's Exploration Intelligence Initiative Department is a department of the Fleet Intelligence Division. The department is not a real department in the sense of an intelligence division or subdivision, but more a provisional solution or initiative, created to allow Starfleet Intelligence the gathering of important intelligence information even then, when no Intelligence Officers would be available. The Exploration Intelligence Initiative allows, in the case where no Intelligence Officer or Diplomat is available, that a Senior Officer of a Starship or Starbase may be task with intelligence gathering during the absence of a qualified Intelligence Officer. Usually the assigned officer is the Chief Tactical Officer, Chief Operations Officer, Strategic Operations Officer or the Executive Officer. Officers under the Exploration Intelligence Initiative are required, to submit any noteworthy information to Starfleet Intelligence as soon as possible. Since these officers are not Intelligence Officers they do not have the same access privelleges like full members of Starfleet Intelligence. In addition, they keep wearing their branch uniform, as they remain to be full members of their respective branch. Mission The goal of the Exploration Intelligence Initiative is to provide additional personnel to provide important intelligence information at locations, where no Intelligence Officer can be assigned for whatever reasons. The officers utilized by this initiative are usually Senior Officers serving aboard their ships or bases. As the Intelligence Officer, they must report any relevant information directly to Starfleet Intelligence. Senior Staff This is a list of Senior Staff members of the Fleet Intelligence Division. The Senior Staff of the branch is responsible for leading the Fleet Intelligence Division and its several departments. Achievements None so far. Entry Requirements Due to the nature of its work, Starfleet Intellgience has established additional entrance requirements for officers, interested in joining the branch. In addition to those entrance requirements, all Intelligence Officers are required to pass an extensive background and security check. The requirements that have to be met are the following: * Must be Officer on active duty in a Starfleet branch (Exceptions on case to case base, if applicant does have skills important for Starfleet Intelligence) * Must be in good standing with the UFP * Must have a clean service record * No criminal convictions or reprimands * Strong ability in english language, knowing additional languages is a bonus! * Ability to work independent and with great discretion and responsibility * Ability to remain silent about the work and assignments * Must be able to pass an extensive background and security check * Must pass entrance exam * Must attend personal interview successfully * Must be physically and psychically able to perform Intelligence duties * Must have expert qualifications in all Standard Federation Weapons * Strong Computer skills Only with those requirements met, a member is eligible for a position within Starfleet Intelligence. After the application, a member can expect to be thoroughly interviewed, asked and tested, prior to being admitted into the intelligence branch. After acceptance into the branch, there is additional training at the Starfleet Intelligence School. Please note: Starfleet Intelligence Officers come from ACTIVE SERVICE within Starfleet. It is NOT possible to join Intelligence directly after the Academy! In order to prepare for the application process, all prospective applicants are encouraged, to read through all documentation, found on the Starfleet Intelligece page and additionally make themselves familiar with Federation Laws, Military Code of Justice, etc. Database |} Category:Intelligence Category:Branches Category:Subdivisions